Practice
by vane84
Summary: Au début ce devait être un week-end où Chris allait apprendre à Mélissa à utiliser une arme à feu...


_Chose promise, chose due ! Comme je ne suis pas la seule à aimer le couple Mélissa/Chris, je vous ai fait un autre OS._

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

Chris et Melissa arrivèrent devant le chalet appartenant à la famille Argent. Il s'agissait d'une belle propriété au bord d'un lac en bordure d'une forêt. Chris coupa le moteur et vit que sa passagère ne semblait pas vouloir descendre. Il comprit qu'elle était mal à l'aise :

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? _demanda-t-il._

\- Hum ? Non, ça va.

\- Je n'ai peut-être pas de supers pouvoirs mais je vois quand on me ment. Parle-moi.

\- Je n'ai toujours rien dit à Scott.

\- A propos de nous ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu as peur de quoi au juste ?

\- Qu'il désapprouve.

\- Et quand bien même, nous sommes adultes, je ne vois pas le problème.

\- C'est plus fort que moi.

\- Voila ce que je te propose. Quand on rentrera, on ira et on lui annoncera ensemble. Ca te va ?

\- D'accord.

\- Bien, en attendant, tu te détends ! _dit-il en lui baisant la main_. Viens.

Ils descendirent de voiture et Chris la mena à l'intérieur du chalet. Ce dernier possédait quatre chambres et une énorme baie vitrée dans le salon qui offrait une vue imprenable sur le lac. Melissa observa cet endroit qui était incroyable et bien au-delà de ses moyens financiers.

\- Tu dis que cela t'appartient ?

\- Ca appartient à ma famille.

\- Oui mais à part Gérard, je doute que ta sœur vienne t'emprunter les clés ! Il n'y a plus que toi.

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle comprit sa maladresse. En gros, elle venait de dire à Chris qu'il ne restait personne de sa famille en vie. Elle ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle vit Chris en train de l'observer, le visage fermé, visiblement blessé de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Je suis désolée, je suis une vraie calamity jane !

Mais le chasseur ne répondait toujours pas et ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre. Melissa était très mal à l'aise quand elle vit une petite lueur briller dans ses yeux puis il se mit à rire à pleines dents. Elle comprit qu'il se moquait d'elle.

\- T'es pas sympa de me laisser ramer comme ça !

\- C'est toi qui as commencé ! _continua-t-il en riant_. Bon, revenons à nous ! Tu m'as littéralement supplié de te former au maniement des armes à feu et j'ai bien l'intention de remplir le contrat. Mais avant, es-tu sûre que c'est bien ce que tu veux ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je vous vois tous risquer vos vies jour après jour et j'en ai marre de n'être qu'une spectatrice.

\- J'espère que Scott ne m'en voudra pas !

\- C'est moi qui te l'ai demandé ! Et puis j'en ai marre d'être un poids, je veux savoir me débrouiller !

\- Je te rassure, tu es loin d'être un poids, _dit-il en l'enlaçant_. Merci.

\- De quoi ?

\- D'être avec moi, _ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle se retourna pour lui faisait face, toujours enlacée dans les bras du chasseur_. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je sentirais ça encore une fois.

\- Dans ce cas, on est deux.

Elle lui sourit puis il l'embrassa tendrement. Il la regarda encore un instant puis il prit leurs bagages.

\- Viens, je te montre ta chambre.

Elle le suivit dans cette grande demeure. Il l'amena dans une grande chambre où elle entra dans un silence religieux. Elle vit que la pièce était relativement neutre de toute décoration, rien d'étonnant selon elle. Elle commençait à connaître Chris et elle savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à s'encombrer de ce genre de détail mais elle aperçut tout de même une photo de Chris, sa femme et sa fille sur la table de chevet. Elle s'assit sur le lit et prit la photo dans ses mains. Il s'en rendit compte et se mit à ses côtés puis prit la photo.

\- Excuse-moi, j'aurais dû la ranger.

\- Ne t'excuse pas. Elles font parties de toi, c'est normal.

Il lui sourit, reconnaissant de son indulgence et sa bienveillance puis se leva. Il lui tendit la main :

\- Prête à tirer sur des bouteilles ?

Elle esquissa un sourire puis saisit sa main et ils partirent ensemble à l'orée du bois. Il sortit un Smith & Wesson 9mm. Il s'agissait d'un petit calibre mais cela suffisait amplement pout l'apprentissage du tir. Il ne voulait pas lui donner un calibre plus gros tant qu'elle ne saurait pas s'en servir et puis le recul était moins violent pour elle. Elle fut d'ailleurs surprise de sa petite taille.

\- Ce n'est pas le genre d'arme que tu as sur toi, je me trompe ?

\- En effet, moi j'ai un calibre 45 mais commençons avec un 9mm pour toi. Je n'ai pas envie de provoquer la fureur de ton fils si tu devais te démettre l'épaule en tirant ! Et puis si tu sais bien l'utiliser, l'issue est la même pour ton adversaire, crois-moi !

\- Oui bien sûr ! Laisse-moi deviner... toi tu utilisais un 9mm quand tu avais 12 ans ?

\- 10 ans à vrai dire mais moi c'est différent. Je suis né dans une famille de chasseurs.

\- Et le fait d'avoir eu ta fille, tu savais qu'elle serait elle aussi confrontée à ce monde, cela ne t'a pas fait peur ?

\- Au début oui. Mon père ne nous laissait pas le choix, il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative pour les Argent. C'est pour ça que j'ai retardé le plus possible son implication dans nos chasses et puis tu sais, chez nous, ce sont les femmes les leaders. Alors quand ma femme est morte, c'est naturellement Allison qui devait prendre le relai. Gérard y a veillé, malgré moi. Je le regrette chaque jour que dieu fait. Peut-être que si elle n'avait pas appartenu à ce monde…

\- Chris, tu te fais du mal. Tu refais l'histoire, ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça, tu le sais, continua-t-elle en lui prenant la main.

\- Tu as raison. Bon, voila comment ça marche, _dit-il pour changer de sujet_. Les trois choses primordiales à connaître sont : le cran de sureté, en haut de ton arme, le bouton pour éjecter le chargeur, là juste à côté de la gâchette et le viseur, pour t'aider à viser. Jusque là, tu me suis ?

\- Oui.

\- Vas-y, prends-le en main.

Mélissa prit l'arme et fut toute fière de la tenir. Elle regarda ce que Chris venait de lui expliquer. Pendant ce temps, Chris prit des bouteilles de bière vides et les posa à une dizaine de mètres d'eux sur des troncs coupés puis il revint vers Melissa pour se mettre juste derrière elle.

\- Je vais te montrer la position que tu dois prendre.

Mélissa sentit le corps de Chris coller au sien. Il avança sa jambe droite puis il prit son bras droit pour le tendre et le bras gauche plié en renfort sur l'arme pour assurer sa visée. Il colla sa joue contre celle de Mélissa.

\- Tu vois ta visée ?

\- Oui, _répondit-elle, un peu troublée_.

\- Alors prends le temps de viser, enlève le cran de sureté et tire. Je reste là au cas où il y a du recul.

Elle respira alors un grand coup, tentant de faire abstraction du corps de l'homme qu'elle aimait, collé contre le sien. Elle ferma son œil gauche et visa. Elle finit par tirer et la bouteille explosa littéralement sous l'impact de la balle. Elle eut en effet un léger recul mais Chris la retint avec son corps. A cet instant elle posa l'arme et se retourna vers Chris. Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et ils pouvaient sentir respectivement leur odeur si envoutante. Le souffle court, il finit par l'embrasser tendrement. Mélissa se lova contre le corps de cet homme qui la faisait tressaillir et se laissa faire. Après quelques instants, ils se détachèrent, maladroits, comme deux adolescents le seraient lors de leur premier baiser.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, _dit Chris_. Je ne veux pas brusquer les choses. Tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère ? Je n'ai plus l'habitude…

\- Moi non plus. Mais j'attendais ça depuis tellement longtemps !

Elle l'embrassa alors à son tour. Chris fut agréablement surpris et se laissa faire à son tour. Ces deux adultes avaient tellement manqué d'amour que ces instants valaient de l'or. Jusqu'à présent, ils avaient eu de simples petits baisers, en cachette, mais là, ils n'étaient que tous les deux et ils pouvaient laisser leurs corps parler pour eux. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Dis-moi que c'est ton calibre 45 que je sens contre mon bas-ventre ? _dit-elle, amusée_.

\- Je te confirme, _répondit-il, gêné en se détachant de son corps et en mettant son arme dans son dos_.

Ils sourirent, amusés de la situation.

\- Bon, maintenant, tu sais te servir d'une arme à feu, c'est officiel.

\- C'est grâce à toi. Tu es particulièrement assidu pour apprendre ce genre de choses.

\- Tu m'en diras tant ! Allons nous promener, _ajouta-t-il en lui présentant sa main_.

Elle saisit sa main et ils partirent ensemble dans la fôrêt. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, il lui racontait à quel point il connaissait cet endroit. Son père avait pour habitude de le laisser dans la forêt la nuit tombée quand il était jeune sans eau, ni nourriture. Mélissa se demandait comment cet homme qui avait grandi dans ce monde si dur pouvait être aussi doux et attentionné avec elle. Elle savait qu'il avait été un père aimant envers sa fille et elle voyait aussi le comportement protecteur qu'il adoptait à l'encontre de Scott.

Après une bonne heure de marche, il s'arrêta et regarda le ciel. Une brise se levait.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? _demanda Mélissa, un peu perdue_.

\- Le temps est à l'orage. On ferait mieux de rentrer.

\- On va avoir le temps ?

\- Non, j'en doute mais je connais une grotte non loin d'ici, on pourra s'y abriter.

Ils s'arrêtèrent donc et firent demi-tour quand elle remarqua une empreinte par terre.

\- Tu as vu, c'est une empreinte de quoi ça ?

\- De puma, _répondit-il sur la défensive_.

Cette empreinte n'augurait rien de bon. Il connaissait cet animal qui n'était, certes, pas surnaturel mais particulièrement sauvage et pouvait s'avérer très dangereux.

\- Allons-y, _ajouta-t-il, sérieux_.

A peine firent-ils une dizaine de mètres qu'ils entendirent un grognement. Chris s'arrêta immédiatement. Il se retourna alors très doucement. Mélissa ne pouvait que suivre le comportement de son partenaire, sachant pertinemment que s'il se comportait de la sorte, c'était que quelque chose de sérieux se passait. Et cela se confirma puisqu'ils se retrouvèrent face au puma en question. Instinctivement, il passa son bras devant Mélissa pour l'obliger à se mettre derrière lui. Elle s'exécuta sans poser de question mais elle n'était pas vraiment rassurée pour autant. L'animal n'avait pas l'air commode et voyant le comportement de Chris, elle comprit que les choses allaient tourner au drame. Le chasseur, passa lentement son bras derrière lui et attrapa son calibre 45 mais avant qu'il ne puisse mettre le puma en joug, il lui bondit dessus. Chris lâcha son arme et attrapa l'animal puis ils tombèrent à terre. Tandis que la pluie commençait à tomber fortement, il tenta de maintenir le puma afin qu'il ne griffe pas. Il savait pertinemment qu'il coup de griffe pouvait lui couper la carotide et il ne voulait pas vraiment tenter cette expérience. Il regarda alors vers Mélissa.

\- Prends mon arme et tire !

\- Quoi ?! Mais enfin et si je te tire dessus au lieu du puma ? _hurla-t-elle._

\- Melissa, s'il te plait, je ne vais pas le retenir longtemps ! J'ai confiance, vas-y !

L'infirmière prit alors son courage à deux mains et saisit l'arme qui, en effet, n'avait pas du tout le même poids que le 9mm qu'elle avait essayé plus tôt. Elle appliqua à la lettre les instructions que lui avait données Chris et visa mais ils étaient en perpétuel mouvement et elle craignait vraiment de le blesser.

\- Mélissa, maintenant !

Elle était morte de peur mais elle n'avait pas le choix ! Elle respira un bon coup et tira. Elle fut propulsée d'un mètre en arrière mais elle ne perdit pas équilibre. Le côté positif, c'est qu'elle n'entendait plus les grognements de l'animal mais elle ne perçut pas non plus la voix de son partenaire ! Elle se rapprocha alors, malgré la pluie battante qui brouillait sa vue. Quand elle approcha, elle vit le corps du puma affalé sur celui de Chris puis elle entendit ce dernier gémir. Elle poussa alors le corps sans vie de l'animal et elle comprit pourquoi Chris n'avait pas bougé. La balle avait traversé le puma de part en part mais elle avait fini sa course dans l'épaule gauche du chasseur.

\- Oh mon dieu, je suis tellement désolée ! _dit-elle, confuse_. Comment te sens-tu ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Tu as tué le puma, _répondit-il, amusé_.

\- Quoi ? Oui mais je t'ai tiré dessus !

\- C'est le métier qui rentre !

\- Mais arrête un peu ! Comment tu vas ?

\- Ca va aller, ne t'inquiète pas, _dit-il alors que l'orage grondait autour d'eux_. On doit bouger. C'est dangereux de rester là. Par contre je ne serai pas contre un peu d'aide.

Elle l'aida alors à se mettre debout. Il avait peut-être un peu surestimé de ses forces car il faillit vaciller mais Mélissa le retint juste à temps. Il lui sourit comme pour la rassurer puis elle se colla à lui pour qu'il prenne appui sur elle. Il lui expliqua où se trouvait la grotte et ils y arrivèrent en quelques minutes. Elle le posa contre une paroi rocheuse mais il ne fit pas un bruit, ne voulant pas l'inquiéter plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà puis il se laissa glisser par terre. Mélissa l'observa pourtant et elle vit qu'il tremblait.

\- Tu es en état de choc.

\- Je sais, c'est ce qui arrive quand on se fait tirer dessus.

\- Tu ne peux pas être sérieux une minute ?

\- A quoi bon ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Malheureusement pour moi. Tu vas devoir regarder où se trouve la balle.

\- Quoi ? Non, écoute je vais appeler des secours et ils vont s'occuper de toi, _dit-elle en prenant son téléphone_.

\- Il n'y a pas de réseau ici, _avoua-t-il._

\- Mais oui, pourquoi y aurait-il du réseau dans une forêt au milieu de nulle part !

\- Mélissa, approche, _dit-il en lui tendant sa main valide_. Tu es une infirmière donc je ne crains pas grand-chose !

\- Juste une septicémie !

\- On a de la marge avant d'en arriver là. D'ici une heure l'orage sera passé et nous rentrerons. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin que tu t'occupes de cette balle.

\- Ok.

Elle déposa les armes et décida de s'occuper de lui. Elle l'aida à retirer sa veste et sa chemise pour pouvoir accéder à la plaie.

\- Je vais devoir mettre mon doigt dans la plaie pour connaître les dégâts.

\- Je sais, vas-y.

Elle le regarda, effrayée, mais il lui sourit, comme pour lui donner du courage. Elle s'exécuta donc tandis que Chris faisait tout son possible pour ne pas hurler. Il gémit quand Mélissa toucha la balle.

\- C'est bon, je la sens. Tu n'as pas d'organe de touché, uniquement du muscle.

\- Alors tu dois retirer la balle.

\- Et avec quoi ? _dit-elle_.

\- Avec ça, _répondit-il en sortant un couteau de sa poche de jean_.

\- T'es un vrai petit scout !

\- Toujours prêt !

Elle lui sourit se demandant comment il pouvait avoir la force de rire dans un tel moment. Elle se demanda bien par quoi cet homme avait bien pu passer pour ne pas hurler de douleur face à une blessure par balle. Elle prit le couteau et s'en aida pour extraire la balle. Chris gémissait mais ne bougeai pas, il savait que cela pourrait aggraver les choses s'il le faisait. Après une poignée de secondes, elle réussit à retirer la balle et Chris put enfin respirer. Elle retira le foulard qu'elle avait autour du cou et le mit en boule puis le posa sur la blessure. Elle remit sa chemise et sa veste à Chris pour maintenir le foulard en place.

\- Comment vas-tu ? _dit-elle alors qu'elle prenait son pouls_.

\- Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Ton pouls est rapide.

\- Je crois savoir pourquoi.

\- Oui, c'est certainement le trou que tu as dans l'épaule !

\- Non, je ne pensais pas à ça.

\- A quoi alors ?

\- Parce que tu es là, avec moi.

Mélissa sourit alors, gênée du compliment. Elle frissonna à cause du froid ambiant ce que remarqua Chris. Il lui fit signe de se rapprocher de lui et elle s'assit à ses côtés. Il l'attira vers lui et elle finit par se blottir contre lui tout en prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal.

\- On s'en rappellera de cet entrainement ! _dit-il_. Je suis un piètre professeur !

\- Je ne dirais pas ça, j'ai fait mouche quand même.

\- C'est vrai. Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

\- Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire ça ! Regarde dans quel état tu es !

Il sourit, amusé de ce qu'il était en train de leur arriver. La pluie continuait de tomber fortement et l'orage grondait en dehors de la grotte. Il était blessé mais il se sentait bien, là, contre le corps de la femme qu'il aimait.

\- Tu sais, ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien, _finit-il par dire_.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

\- Je ne parle pas de ma blessure. Grâce à toi, je me sens revivre. Tu sais, depuis la mort de ma fille, je ne fais qu'errer, à la recherche de la moindre chasse qui pourrait m'occuper. Grâce à Scott et à sa meute je me sens utile mais ça ne comble pas le manque.

\- Je vois de quoi tu parles. Depuis que je connais ce qu'est Scott, toutes ses responsabilités en tant qu'alpha, je me sens totalement dépassée et inutile. Ca fait longtemps que je me dis que j'aimerais quelqu'un à mes côtés. Veux-tu être celui qui sera avec moi ?

Chris regarda alors Mélissa dans les yeux. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il attendait un moment comme celui-là, de trouver une personne capable de supporter la vie de chasseur. Il avait même réussi à se faire à l'idée qu'il finirait seul. Cependant, tout ceci lui fit peur et Mélissa comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Chris ?

\- Etre avec toi, ce serait le bonheur mais j'ai comme l'impression que c'est un luxe que je ne pourrais jamais m'offrir.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

\- Tous ceux qui me sont proches meurent. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je ne pourrais pas m'en remettre, c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

\- Chris, je suis suffisamment grande pour savoir ce que je veux dans ma vie et c'est toi que je veux. Tu es un chasseur, j'ai un fils alpha d'une meute composée de coyote et d'autres loups garous alors je pense que je suis plutôt bien entourée, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Pourquoi on ne s'est pas trouvé avant ? _dit-il en mettant sa main sur la joue de sa compagne_.

Il posa alors ses lèvres sur celle de Mélissa qui ne demandait que ça. Leur baiser fut plein de tendresse et de passion mêlées à la foi. Chacun avait enfin trouvé son âme sœur malgré qu'ils se soient déjà croisés plusieurs fois ces dernières années. A croire qu'ils n'étaient peut-être pas encore prêts pour faire face à leur amour naissant. Ils mirent de plus en plus d'entrain à leur baiser quand Chris se mit à gémir. Mélissa s'arrêta aussitôt se souvenant qu'il venait de se prendre une balle dans l'épaule. Elle ne bougea plus, comme pris en flagrant délit. Chris reprit une respiration normale puis ouvrit les yeux pour voir Mélissa qui n'osait pas bouger. Il rigola alors, n'arrivant plus à s'arrêter. Mélissa le rejoignit alors dans son délire qui dura quelques instants.

\- J'ai plus vingt ans, _dit-il_.

\- Tu es surtout blessé ! _répondit-elle amusée_.

Elle se lova alors dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule valide. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent et ils purent revenir jusqu'au chalet. Là, elle le soigna plus convenablement mais il aurait besoin d'antibiotiques. Entre les griffes du puma et l'extraction de la balle, il allait forcément avoir affaire à une infection. Elle lui mit donc le bras en écharpe et ils partirent en direction de l'hôpital. Sur la route, Chris prit son téléphone et appela Scott. Il lui demanda de le rejoindre à l'hôpital d'ici deux heures. Mélissa sourit, ravie qu'il prenne les choses en main et qu'ils puissent vivre leur amour au grand jour.

Sa moto étant en panne, Scott demanda à Stiles de le déposer à l'hôpital. Arrivés sur le parking, il lui demanda de l'attendre, il n'y en aurait probablement pas pour longtemps et d'ailleurs, Scott avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi Chris voulait le voir à l'hôpital. Peut-être était-il malade ! Il laissa donc Stiles et entra dans l'hôpital où il vit sa mère à l'accueil :

\- Maman, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devais pas partir en week-end ?

\- Si, j'y étais. Suis-moi.

Scott ne comprit pas pourquoi sa mère était si mystérieuse. Il la suivit alors et elle l'emmena dans une chambre. Là, il retrouva Chris, le bras en écharpe.

\- Argent, vous allez bien ? Que vous est-il arrivé ? C'est pour ça que vous vouliez me voir ?

\- Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas. Non, si je voulais te voir, c'est pour te parler de ta mère et moi.

Pendant que Chris avait dit cette phrase, Scott se rendit compte que sa mère s'était assise à côté du chasseur et qu'elle tenait sa main.

\- Mon chéri, Chris et moi sommes ensemble.

\- Oh… _répondit l'alpha_.

\- Je veux que tu saches que je ne veux que son bonheur, _ajouta Chris_.

\- Chéri ? _demanda Mélissa_.

\- Je… euh… ok. S'il te rend heureux, c'est tout ce que je te souhaite, _finit-il par dire_.

\- Merci, _dit le chasseur_.

\- Je dois y aller… _finit l'alpha_. A plus tard.

Scott partit de la chambre et traça jusqu'à la voiture de Stiles. Ce dernier vit son meilleur ami monter dans la Jeep et rester silencieux, comme en état de choc.

\- Scott, ça va ?

Mais Scott resta silencieux. Stiles passa sa main devant la tête de l'alpha mais il ne réagissait toujours pas.

\- Euh Houston, on a un problème ! _ajouta le jeune homme_.

\- Ma mère sort avec Argent.

\- Quoi ? T'es sûr ?

\- Oui.

\- Oh bah merde, je l'ai pas vu venir celle-là !

\- Moi non plus !

\- Tu vas t'y faire, avec le temps ! _dit-il sur un ton moqueur_.

\- Ouais.

\- Bon allez, on va se faire un petit entrainement de lacrosse, ça te permettra de te défouler !

* * *

Dans la chambre, Chris et Mélissa étaient restés sans voix après le départ de Scott :

\- Tu crois qu'il l'a bien pris ? _demanda l'infirmière_.

\- Bah je suis encore en vie donc je dirai oui. Soulagée ?

\- Carrément ! _répondit-elle en souriant_.

Il l'embrassa mais elle vit qu'il était fatigué.

\- Tu devrais t'allonger, le cocktail que je t'ai donné est assez puissant.

\- A une condition.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Que tu dormes à mes côtés.

Elle sourit et ils s'allongèrent ensemble dans le lit et s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.


End file.
